Never The Same
by Gussie
Summary: Future!Klaine, Kurt and Blaine have been together since high school, but their lives are about to get turn upside down as they get an unexpected surprise, a little girl, but getting her means tragedy. They will face huge obstacles and hopefully overcome.


A/N: I am a total Klaine fan. I hope you like this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee. I do own Sara, Mike, and Cristi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Kurt's POV<p>

Blaine and I snuggled together as the morning light started to seep through the windows. Blaine slowly kissed up my neck to my ear, whispering, "Good morning… We should get up, or we'll be late for brunch with Sara and Mike."

I sighed and lifted my head from the pillow, turning it part way to catch Blaine's lips with my own. He smiled into it before slowly pulling away and moving to get up from the bed. I whined at the missing heat. Blaine only chuckled and yanked off the rest of the covers. "I'm serious Kurt, if we don't get up and start moving now we'll be late, then they'll be pissed at us. You know Sara will totally hold it as a grudge against you."

"I know, I know. I was just enjoying the warmth and love I was feeling this morning." I responded getting up and crossing the room to the bathroom so I could shower and get ready for brunch. After my shower I sat at my vanity as Blaine went to the bathroom for his shower. I started with my moisturizer and asked, "Do you know if they are bringing Cristi with them to brunch?"

"Uh…" Blaine's voice reverberated from the shower, "I think Sara mentioned it. They wanted her to see her Godparents again, before they leave for vacation."

"I can't wait to see that little angel!" I squealed working a little faster, but still being just as methodical. I finished and stood and walked to my closet, picking out one of my best outfits. Blaine was out of the shower and dressed and ready by the time I was done with my outfit. He kissed me again and we headed down the stairs, put on our shoes and headed for the restaurant.

"Blaine! Kurt! It's been too long!" Sara said as she approached, Blaine and I standing to receive our hugs from the family.

"Indeed it has, and there's the little angel I wanted to see! Hello Cristi!" I said cooing to the baby. The little girl giggled as I kissed her on the cheek and tickled her. Blaine smiled at us, and I know he was wondering when we would be ready for a family of our own. Cristi had dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was adorable and probably the sweetest 10 month old there ever was.

"I swear she knew we were going to come see you guys today because she sat by the door and cried when we tried to get her ready." Mike chuckled. I took the little girl into my arms.

"Who is your favorite godparent? Huh?" I cooed in a baby talk voice. "Am I your favorite godparent? Huh Ti?" Blaine laughed at that.

"Even if she could answer you Kurt it would be me." Blaine said with a teasing edge. "Isn't that right Ti?" He said scooping her up into his arms and holding her high above his head.

"Alright guys, no need to fight over it. She loves you both equally." Sara said, trying to placate me. We all sat down for our brunch, chatting and catching up. They were about to leave for a vacation and were leaving Cristi with their neighbors, because then they could take care of the house too, while they enjoyed their alone time. "It's the honeymoon we never had!" Sara said. Blaine and I laughed at that, they had gotten married earlier than they had planned because they found out she was pregnant and by the time their wedding rolled around she couldn't fly anywhere so they didn't have a honeymoon.

By the end of brunch I didn't want to leave. I loved my friends dearly and we wouldn't be seeing them again for a long time. They lived about 2 hours away in Rochester, New York and we were pretty busy here in New York City.

"Well, we'll see you guys soon, hopefully with lots of great stories to tell about our vacation." Mike said. Blaine and I hugged them again before kissing little Cristi and both of us heading our separate ways.

**3 days later…**

I arrived home from work later than anticipated and found Blaine in the kitchen fixing something for dinner. It was times like this (when I'm exhausted) that I'm glad we can both cook. I set down my bag, took off my coat and scarf and leaned down to untie my shoes. Then I slowly trotted to the kitchen where I wrapped my arms around Blaine's torso, resting my hand over his heart, and my head against his shoulder blade.

"Hey, gorgeous, you're later than you said you'd be." He said and I hummed an affirmative answer, "How did she like the designs?"

I groaned at this, "Well, she liked them so much that she made me whip one up before I left so she could see exactly how it would look. It didn't take long, but to add her specifications took me forever and now I'm just exhausted. What's for dinner?"

"I'm making chicken florentine, with squash in it, just how you like it." I smiled as he turned toward me.

"You're the best." I said kissing him passionately.

"Woah there, I don't want to burn the food, you can wait until later, after all I have a surprise for you, and it's definetly worth celebrating."

"Mm, maybe I don't care to wait." I said kissing my way down his neck.

"Too bad, I made this nice meal. You will just have to wait." I pouted but let go and padded over to the kitchen table. We ate while make light chatter about our days. When we were done we washed the dishes together like we do every night, after that we went to the master bath and Blaine started to fill the tub. I grabbed some towels and put them next to the tub as well as the phone. Blaine and I stripped and climbed into the bath. I leaned back against him and he leaned back against the side of the bath.

"What's on your mind?" Blaine whispered while he kissed down my neck. I smiled at the sweet gesture.

"Nothing really, just wondering what your surprise was." I replied

"Oh! I was going to tell you right after dinner it must have slipped my mind! I was just so distracted by your—"

"Blaine, stop rambling and just tell me." I giggled.

"Right, well, you are now looking at the best selling artist for 12 weeks!" He smiled a huge smile.

"Baby that's wonderful! I guess it's no surprise though, because you are an amazing singer and songwriter!" I said kissing his lips lightly. "That is why I fell in love with you." He placed a reminicing smile on his face.

"It wasn't because of my dashing good looks and my infinite charm?" I giggled again and shook my head, then turned and leaned back on him again. We were silent for quite some time before the phone rang. I reached over the side of the bath tub and picked it up.

"Hello?" I breathed into the receiver.

"I calling for a Mr. Hummel, to whom am I speaking?" A man said at the other end of the line.

"You're speaking to him." I said sitting up slightly taller.

"I'm calling from the Rochester, New York police department." I breathed in a gasp. "Your friends Sara and Mike were in a car accident…"

My heart stopped beating.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? Please review, should I continue this or just leave it? Opinions and constructive criticisms please! Also I based this off of the movie Life As We Know It, so it will be pretty similar to that. Please review! :)


End file.
